Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Future part 1
by hero101
Summary: This Story starts when Dan, and Drago was Attack by a Missile as Dan got in a Critical injury. Drago was the Only Survivor of the Attack, and has to wait for Dan to awake up until the Time is Up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone, this is Richard Serpa. This is Just "Part 1" This Story is after the season finale of "Bakugan Battle Brawler: M** **echtanium Surge", when Dan had to leave their Friends behind. so He, and Drago (Fusion Dragonoid) goes on a New Journey in a Boat. But then a Missile hits the Boat, and Causing Dan to get Hurt. Marucho, and the Brawlers followed the Missile to the Boat, and finds Drago with Dan injured. Only a Cryogenic Tube can save Him Now.**

 **"DAN!" said Drago in a Voice Echo.**

* * *

 **Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: Drago's Journey.**

 **Beyview Hospital**

Drago looks at Dan, and Shun asked the Doctor. "How Long is He going to be like This" said Shun. The Doctor replied. "The Boy's body is too Critical, I might say: 25 years" said the Doctor. Drago then leaves the Hospital when No Ones Looking. Marucho looked around, and can't find Drago. "Hey Guys, have You seen Drago?" said Marucho.

 **Outside the Hospital**

Drago was Flying in the Ball form getting ready to head Back to New Vestroia. "I will never let anyone get hurt again" said Drago. Drago was about to Open the Portal, until a Voice of Reptak Distracted Him. "Drago!" said Reptak, Drago turned to see Reptak, and Gunz, saying about Dan. "We hear about Dan, I'm so sorry Really" said Gunz. "It's Alright, But I had to settle this Matter on My Own" said Drago.

Again, Reptak was Blocking the Way. "Are You sure? Dan needs You Drago" said Reptak. Drago gone around Reptak, and Continue to the Portal. But said to Reptak. "If anyone wants to get rid of Me, they might try. I will never let anyone get hurt again, and that's a Promise" said Drago. as Drago enters the Portal. Shun, and the Others are trying to stop Drago from Leaving. "Gunz, Reptak. Stop Drago!" said Marucho. But it was too late, Drago is Gone, and with the Portal Closed. Shun can't go after Him. "Why Drago?" Shun.

Then a Black Figure on top of a Building saw that Drago _has Left the Building_. "This isn't according Plan" said Figure 2. "this is Bad News to the Boss" said a little creature. Then the the Woman knows what to Do, "It doesn't matter" said Figure 1. "WHAT!" said the Cat Creature, and the Black Figure. "Our Main Objective Now is Drago, Remember our Motto" said Figure 2.

 _1: Prepare for Trouble, this who are_

 _2:and make it a Double, it's what we do_

 _1: to protect the World from Devastation_

 _2: to Unite all People within our Nation_

 _1: to Denounce the Evils with Truth, and Love_

 _2: to Extend our Reach to the Stars above_

 _1: **Jessie**_

 _2: and **James**_

 _Jessie: **Team Rocket** blast off to the Speed of Light_

 _James: Surrender Now, or Prepare to Fight_

 _3: **Meowth** , that's Right_

 _4:_ ** _Wobbuffet_**

 _End with a Big_ **R**.

"Hey You!" Shun. Team Rocket looked down, "What do know about Drago?" said Shun. "Hm, What's in it for You" Jessie. "We love to stay, and chat, but better get going, and find Drago" said James. "So get going Twerps" said Meowth. "TWERPS! Why You Little" said Reptak as He charged up, and Fires a Lightning Ball at Them. then Team Rocket reacted, and together closer, and closer as the Energy Ball gets closer, and Hits them with a Big Explosion.

"Hm, Where have I see this One before?" said James as He thinks with a criss-cross mode.

"This is When we got Blasted Off Millions of Times by **Ash** , and **Pikachu** " said Meowth, while He's dizzy.

"And For this One, We know What's Next?" said Jessie, when she's standing, arms cross, and feet patting.

" **WERE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!** ", and " **WOBBAFETT!** " said Team Rocket as they disappear, and Leave with a Star lighting Up.

Marucho walked right next to Shun, "Do You think that Drago gonna be Alright Shun?" said Marucho. "Leaving Dan is the Only thing that Drago has to Do, and to make sure that No-one get's Hurt, That's Why He left" said Shun. "But I had a Feeling that we may see Him again" said Shun.

Then a Man came to Shun, and Marucho, "Did someone say that Drago left?" said a Man. The they turn to see, " **Spectra!** " said Shun, and Marucho. Shun resumes, "What are You doing here?" Shun. Spectra explain what happen, "Well, it seems that Not only Drago left, But Skyress, Preyas, Tigrerra, Gorem, and Hydranoid has Left as well to find Drago" said Spectra. Shun, and Marucho can't believed this. "Where are they heading Now?" said Shun. "Beats Me, when they Entered. they All got Split Up, But we'll see them soon enough" said Spectra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, i'm Richard, welcome back to Bakugan Battle Brawlers: the Next Generation. Last Time on Episode 1, Dan got hurt by a Rocket Launched Outside of Beyview area. Then Team Rocket came to snatch Drago, but it was too late. Drago was Gone, but not to New Vestroia. Only in a New World, a place called: "Vesta Verde".**

* * *

Somewhere in the Portal **Drago** was flying to New Vestroia, until a something gone nuts. "Hm, Somethings Happening, I feel like am going to Someplace...WHOA!" said Drago as He flies off to another World. **Bakugan** crossovers with **Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H** (during Season 1, Episode 13: Red Rover)

 **Somewhere in a Desert** **.**

The Portal Opened to drop Drago off, and closed behind Him. "Wait, don't Leave! Aw Man!" said Drago. Then Drago notice that his Form has Changed, "Wait a Minute, this is My **Titanium Dragonoid** Form. This is Spooky, and Were am I?" said Drago.

Then He turns around, and Sees a Big Red Man with a Red Dinosaur following behind Him. "Uh-Oh!" said Drago as He change into a Ball.

"Come on Devil, were almost Home" said **Red Hulk**. Then a Flash of Light caught in his Eye, "What was that?" said Red Hulk as He looks around for the source of the Light. "Maybe I must be seeing things" said Red Hulk. Then He turns to the Right a little, and the Light caught in his Eye again. "HEY!" said Red Hulk. He trace the Light with his Hand, and looked Down at a Red Ball with Yellow stripes, and a Sliver color on the Bottom. Red Hulk picks it up, "What's this thing doing here in the Desert?" said Red Hulk.

Then the Ball changed out to a Dragon Picture that Talk, "The Thing is called a Bakugan, Thank You very much" said Drago. Red Hulk panicked, and Fell on His Butt, with Drago flapping, and falling on Red's chest. "You OK Mr. Big Red Man?" said Drago. Red is a bit Scared to Move, and asked Drago, "Who are You?, or What are You?" said Red Hulk. Devil is not attacking the Ball, only licking Drago. "OK, that's Enough!, I'll tell you. I am **Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid** , but you can You can called Me **Drago** for Short. What's Your name?" said Drago.

"I'm **General Thunderbolt Ross** , but You can call Me **Red Hulk** , or **Red** for Short, and this is **Devil the Dinosaur** " said Red Hulk. Devil licked as a Greet to Drago. " **Yuck!** , Not Again!" said Drago. Then a Floating Camera came up to Drago for a Closer look, "Whoa!, Hey! What is this thing?" said Drago. Red explains, "That's one of Jone's Camera Drones, He made a Show to make the **Hulk** a Hero again" said Red Hulk.

Then Drago jumped on Red's Boot, and says good bye. "Well I had to get going Now, Bye, and Thanks" said Drago as He tries to leap of Red's Boot, but then Red stops Him, "Hey Wait!" said Red Hulk as He grabs Drago out of Mid-Air, and Opened his Hand for Drago to open "Don't You know your Way, around Here. It's too Dangerous for You to be Out here. Come with Me to the Gamma Base, You'll be Safe there OK?" said Red Hulk. Drago thinks for a Second, and accepts his Offer. "OK, I'll go with You, and Thank You" said Drago.

Later Red Hulk, Devil, and Drago got to the Base. "I never though that this Old Dump could look so Good" said Red Hulk. Then a Blue Blast was Heading their Way, " **INCOMING!** " said Red Hulk as He, Devil, and Drago Dodged the Blast. "OW!" said Drago.

Then a Giant Robot got in the Way, "I've waited Patiently, Red Hulk. You defiled my country, and Destroyed my Castle. For that, Your Gamma Base will be the First to Fall". said **Doctor Doom** in the Robot.

But when He was about to do that, a Hit of a Hoverboard took him down to the Ground. Then a Team of Hulks came to help Red. "You know Doom, we Hulks don't take kindly to Gate Crashers" said **Hulk**. "Especially ones who swipe our Gamma Powers" said She-Hulk. But Doom insist of Destroying the Smashers anyway. "You attack one Hulk, You attack Us All" said Hulk.

"I'll have to do away with You eventually. So Let it be Done!" said Doctor Doom as He fire rapidly. Hulk dodges all of them. Then a Blast shoted from A-Bomb, "Oh, Yeah! Whoo Hoo" said A-Bomb. Drago watched as He sees the Hulks fighting Doom. "That's your Team" said Drago. "Yeah, You get Use to them" said Red Hulk as Jumps on Devil, and Charges.

Later, Doom still miss. "Missed Me!" said A-Bomb as the Plateau comes Down on Him, "Oh-No!" said A-Bomb as He gets crush Him for Now. Skaar attacks from behind, and Slashes the Armor, and falls with it, Plus more Slashing. "Away from Me, you Savage!" said Doom with a Slap to Skaar.

Then She-Hulk came to help, "Light's out Doc!" said She-Hulk as She Combines Two Gantlets really hard for Doom to crash again. "Hey Doc!" said Hulk, and Continues. "Open Up, and say Ah!" said Hulk with a Boulder throwing at Doom. But that was Pointless, when Doom blasted it like it was Nothing with hitting Hulk in the Process. Then Red Hulk, and Devil attacks Doom like a Stampede. "Fill your Hands, You tinplated Creep!" said Red Hulk.

But it was Pointless too as Red Hulk, and Devil got blasted out, and Red lands right next too Hulk. "Way to Blunder into Doom's Clutches, Red. His Gamma Power armor makes Him unstoppable" said Hulk.

Red got up, and talked to Hulk. "You want to spare Me the Lecture till after we've mopped up Chrome-Dome?" said Red Hulk. Hulk has a Plan, "Ricochet Routine, GO!" said Hulk as He lets Red put his Foot on Hulk hands, and Pushes Him Up to the Mountains.

Hulk charges, and with Red Hulk bouncing Mountain to Mountain. Hulk punches the Robot, and causing a Explosion. Red made his Last jump, "Hey Doc, Smile!" said Red Hulk as He punches Doom, and leads Him to the Cell Room were the Leader is Held Up. Drago follows the Doctor, while hiding. The Hulks were stopping the "Trigger-Happy Mad Doctor" from taking more Gamma.

First Doom needs to punish someone for Red Hulk's Crimes for Latveria, and Devil wants to protect Red by taking the Fall. "Loyal to the END!" said Doom. Then Red get Devil out of Fire, and takes the Shot. "No, You don't!" said Red Hulk as He gets Shot, and heads to the Wall of the Base. Doom finds Him, and wants to finish Him. "Noble, but Futile" said Doom as He is about Destroy Red.

Then Drago started to Remember the Memories of Dan get Hit by that Missile. Then Angry got Him fired Up, "NO!, Not this Time!... **DOOM!** " said Drago as He charged into the Ball form. Doom hears the Voice coming at Him, "What was that?" said Doom with a Hit in the Forehead from Drago.

Then the Slow Motion Spinning Backwards, with Drago saying: " **BAKUGAN BRAWL!** ", then others heard Him too, and looking at the Ball, Including Red Too. Then Drago last words are: " **BAKUGAN STAND!** " said Drago as He Pops Out, Glows, and brings out Fire that Spins like a Tornado. Transforms into: "I am,... **TITANIUM DRAGONOID!** " said Drago as He reveled his True Form: as a **Dragon** , and which is tall as a Three Story Building. The Smasher, the Leader are seeing in Horror, "This is a Total Nightmare!" said A-Bomb with his Camera pointing at Drago. Red is in a Shock of Horror to see Drago. Little to BIG!, "What are You?!" said Red Hulk.

Doctor Doom is Scared, Right Deep into his Heart. "No!, NO!. Stay away from Me" said Doom as He tries to run away. But Drago got the hold on the Gamma Device, and Crushes it. Then Drago picks Doom up, and looks at Him, Eye to Eye. "Get OUT!" said Drago as He trows Doom up the Air, and Finishes Him, " **DRAGON FORCE STRIKER!** " said Drago as He brings his Wings out, and Fires a Giant Blast of FIRE!.

Then Doom went Up to Space, and just Blows Up after that Blast, and was heading back too Latveria, **HARD!**. Hulk, Red Hulk, and the Others are in a Shock, "That was Some **POWER!** " said Hulk. Back in Cell, the Leader is going to a Shock, and having **Drago's Ultimate Power** as His Worst Nightmare. "That Power is So **POWERFUL!** ,(Leader fell to his knees) this Nightmare will Never Go Away!" said the Leader in a "Feared for his Life" look.

Then Red Hulk is back in a knocked out, Everyone went for Red, including Drago too. When Red got back to his senses, Devil licks Him to wake Up. (Spitting)/"Don't drown Me already!" said Red Hulk.

A-Bomb checked Him out, "Your OK" said A-Bomb. "Yuck!" said Red Hulk as gets Up. "Sure. I couldn't let Doom hurt My Pal here" said Ref Hulk. "Your Pal?, After You threaten to grind Him into Dino-Burger?" said She-Hulk. Drago got Curious, along with a Lift of a Eye-Brow. "Dino-Burger?!" said Drago.

"Who Me? Nah, I spent the Last Week looking for Devil, After He wandered Off, and got Lost. Ain't that Right?" said Red Hulk as He reach for Devil on the Head, and with Devil acting like a Dog with his leg going Up, and Down. All of the Hulks looked at Him, while Drago is doing a Gagging with a Finger. "What?!" said Red Hulk.

Then in the Camera Mode with Hulk says that Red lied, "(Scoff) That's Red's Story,But the Mini-Cams tell the Real Tale. But Now He got the Chance to get know Devil, Maybe Red is Better with Animals. Well maybe Just this One" said Hulk, as He shows the Video of Devil buried Red again, "(Muffling) Oh, No!", then came out of the Ground. "Not AGAIN!" said Red Hulk. Then comes back to Hulk with a Grin on his Face, "Hulk Out" said Hulk.

But after this Ends. Drago is Back to his Ball, while He has something He might do a Favor for Dan. By Figuring Out on what to do until 25 Years are Up. But He has show something to Red First. Drago came to Red. "Hey Red" said Drago. Red, and Hulk turned to Drago. "I want to show You something Important" said Drago. Red agrees, while Hulk steps forwards, "Whatever it is, I want in" said Hulk. Then Drago had No Choice.

* * *

 **Hospital, Beyview.**

Drago opened the Portal, and Exit with Hulk, and Red. "OK Drago, where are You taking Us?" said Red Hulk. Drago showed Both of Them through a Window, "Oh No!" said Hulk. They saw a Boy inside a Tube. Red grabbed the Door knob, and Opened it by Force. Breaking the Door Knob, they Entered the Room, and got Closer to the Tube. "Who is this Kid?" said Red Hulk.

Drago look down, and explained, "That was Dan. He got hurt in a Accident. The Doctor's said that Dan has to be in the Tube for 25 Years,... and He was My Friend" said Drago as He gets sad.

Red got close to Drago, and apologize. "I am so Sorry Drago, It's tough for You for losing someone" said Red Hulk. Hulk joined too, "Me Too, But if want to wait for 25 Years sitting Here. That's OK" said Hulk. "No" said Drago as He turns at both Hulk, and Red. "I have chosen My Path already,... To be with You Guys, and have Red be My New Partner" Drago. Red smiled.

So Drago opened a Portal leading Back to Vista Verda with Drago turns to Dan and says his Last words: "Good Bye,... Dan" said Drago.

Then Drago ask the Hulk about Bakugan, "Have You Too know how to Play Bakugan before" said Drago. "What's that?" Hulk. "Oh My GOD!" said Drago with laugh, "Well guess it's time that I train You Too about the Game" said Drago Red cuts in with a Anger Ask, "What are You Now, a Teacher?!" said Red Hulk. Hulk knew it was Fun, "Ha, Ha. This is a Start of a Beautiful Friendship" said Hulk.

"That's it!, I'm gonna tear You Apart!" said Red Hulk. "OH NO!, He want to penetrate Me" said Hulk. Then they All laugh as they entered the Portal, and closed it.

Back in the Tube. Dan smiled in his Sleep, and says: "See You soon,... My Old Friend Drago" said Dan. **The End,... for Now.**


End file.
